1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to annular seals configured around rotating or translating shafts. More particularly, the invention relates to a shock seal apparatus coupled to a front fork suspension, improving the longevity of the shock absorption device, particularly in off road environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Annular seals, gaskets, rubber boots and bearings configured around a piston/shaft member of some sort are numerous and have been known in the mechanical arts for some time. One particular area of innovation involves the evolution of mountain bikes from makers such as CANNONDALE® and SPECIALIZED®. Included in this was a move from a rigid frame and fork (FIG. 5A) to full suspensions. One issue particular to the problem is the rapid degradation of the interface between a shock piston and cylinder in mountain terrain environments due to present of dirt and fine particulate debris.
Due to the harsh conditions, cyclists are confronted with dirt and dust ridden shock absorbers increasing friction between dampening components. This has led to the more serious riders either replacing used shocks very rapidly or needing special equipment to service the front fork suspension. Furthermore, there is a risk associated with a typical cyclist making a mistake in taking apart multicomponent suspensions. Even if the proper tools are made available, the job is currently very time consuming and can take upwards of three hours to complete.
Some early examples providing improved seal maintenance and protection include the ROCK SHOX® and the SRAM® fork wiper. However, additional improvements in performance, reliability as well as expense of time and money to replace and maintain. In light of the issues presented herein, the invention seeks to provide a shock seal retrofitable to existing shocks but also available to original equipment manufacturers (OEMs). It is further an object of the present invention to provide a suspension seal that can easily and cost effectively be removed, cleaned and replaced by a cyclist with little or no tool and mechanical experience. Yet further, it is an object of the present invention to provide annular translational support, lubrication and wiping to a suspension shaft. Still further it is an object of the present invention, to provide a system for sealing a shock absorber that has certain key components that peel off for replacement and other components that are not removed but cleaned without complete removal. Furthermore, it is an additional object reduce static friction of current seal designs.